The Demon Hunter and The Punk
by Jaylyn Gilfer Bustinex
Summary: Two Exchange Students come from America and end up staying with Yusuke. Soon they are pulled into the world of Demons. Rated PG-13 just in case. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. The Airport

Ok, this is written by both me and my good friend, Cordiers-Smith. This is set before the Spirit Beasts, but after Genkai's training.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Denji and Cordiers  
  
* * * *  
  
Denji slung her bag over one shoulder and pulled her other suitcase behind her. She had just arrived in the Tokyo Airport and was looking for the family she was to stay with. Denji kept her senses stretched out, always alert for THEM. She knew THEY were here somewhere. Some one bumped into Denji and she cursed in Makai and shoved the person back. She wound her way through the crowd until she saw a guy about her own age, standing there looking bored.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Yusuke Urameshi." she said. He nodded.  
  
"That's me, but I was waiting for a guy. Who are you?" Yusuke cocked his head, hands in his jeans. Denji frowned.  
  
"I'm Denji Shamen. I'm an exchange student. I was told to meet Yusuke Urameshi at the airport, since I am staying with his family. Here, let me get the papers." Denji rummaged around in her bag, pulling out a stack of papers. She handed them to Yusuke, who studied them. He groaned and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Crap, mom!!" he muttered. "Messed up again didn't you, well whatever." He looked up at Denji.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Let's wait for the other guy then I'll take you home, I guess." Denji sighed and sat down in a chair to wait.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cordiers stopped at the top of the ramp that led down the side of the plane, Tokyo was a lot like L.A. Tall buildings and busy people. He started moving again as the people behind him elbowed to get past, he pulled of his sunglasses and pushed them into the pocket of his blue collared tee-shirt. He grabbed his bag from the round-a-bout and went his merry way, trying to find one 'Yusuke Urameshi' some kid about his own age.  
  
"Oh no problem," he muttered to himself, "bout as easy as finding a needle in a haystack." His father's...his real father's lighter jingled against the change in his pocket.  
  
His eyes strained against the blazing morning sun, he almost pulled the sunglasses out of his pocket again, as he reached down to grab them he noticed a boy about his age standing next to a girl about his own age looking extremely bored. He approached them cautiously.  
  
"You must be Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"How'd you guess?" Asked the boy.  
  
"Cause the note said you'd look like a lousy degenerate."  
  
Denji narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. He had the faint stench of one of THEM. He was probably a half-breed and didn't know it. Otherwise he would be studying her.  
  
"And you are?" Yusuke asked, impatient.  
  
"Cordiers Smith, don't ask about the name, the seventies were psychedelic and my parents were psychedelic people." He grinned sheepishly. Yusuke looked at him wierdly. "Ok..."  
  
"Can we get out of here, please?" Denji asked, sharply. "This place is giving me a headache." Yusuke shrugged and led them outside to a cab.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cordiers pulled his bag out of the back of the taxi, he tilted down his shades and surveyed the Urameshi's house.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke, "You got a problem living in an apartment?" Cordiers grinned.  
  
"Yusuke, I live in L.A. if you live in anything bigger than this your a friggin millionaire, or you stole it!" Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"What about you?" He gestured towards Denji. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Yusuke burst through the front door.  
  
"I'm back mom, drunk again?" A slurred voice sounded from the living room  
  
"Thatsss noo way to taalk to yoor mother Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah I thought so, Denji, you can sleep in here," he gestured towards a small bedroom, "Your going to have to bunk with me punk."  
  
"That suits me, just don't bother me in the morning, that is unless you want a black eye and several broken bones."  
  
"Yeah whatever," he replied, "I wouldn't count on that though, you might find me more than you bargained for. Are you going to be ok Denji?" She nodded and dragged her suitcase over to the bedroom.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cordiers threw his suitcase onto the floor and let a huge yawn escape.  
  
"What's up with you?" Asked Yusuke, "it's only like the middle of the day."  
  
"Dude, it's like three in the morning back where I'm from!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Denji listened as the two boys walked away. She closed her door and looked around her new home. It was a small room, but that didn't bother Denji. She started unpacking, putting her Clan things in their places first. Clothes and personal items weren't important. The picture of her family went on the nightstand. She paused with a hand on the photo before turning away. Her katana went under her mattress, where she could easily grab it, if needed. Other items were hidden about the room. Then she went to find the boys.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cordiers finished throwing his cloths onto the floor.  
  
"There, looks just like home!" Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Your an odd one." Cordiers returned the smirk.  
  
"That way I don't have to trouble with being normal." Yusuke shook his head and tried to keep the grin off his face.  
  
"We should probably see how Denji is settling i...What are you doing?" Yusuke asked in surprise. Cordiers was standing in a defensive stance, his arms were at chest level, his fists facing forward.  
  
"I'm practicing martial arts, is that a problem?" Cordiers asked.  
  
"What, right now?" Cordiers turned his head to look at Yusuke.  
  
"Can you suggest a better time?" he responded. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
"So, you know some martial arts..." said a voice from the doorway. Denji stood there, arms across her chest, leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes were dark, darker than they had been earlier. "I'll have to remember that." Cordiers stopped.  
  
"Yes, Tae Kwon Do, 'to kick punch and block' I've taken it for five years, you have to have some way to defend yourself where I live. Be it knives, guns, or just your own fists." He resumed. Denji watched for a few moments, not moving. Then she shook her head.  
  
"What?" Cordiers asked sharply. Denji sighed.  
  
"Nothing. But the way you just did that move is very sloppy. How do you ever expect to survive?" Cordiers didn't even looked towards Denji.  
  
"Even though I'm sloppy, my hits are just as hard. Martial art is...art, it can flow and sweep, or it can be stiff and regulated, in a fight there is no time to be uniform. You must think on your feet, there are those who precisely measure out their moves, and then there are those, like myself, who find that an utter waste of time." He looked at her sharply, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."  
  
"There's a difference between not measuring your movements and sloppy. You're moving your foot out too far, so any attack you do after that will more than likely be off balance." she said, coolly. He noted her criticism, she was right, but it would never do to let her know.  
  
"And yet even imbalance may be an advantage, a wise enemy would perceive what you have, he would know that I was off balance, but I am not so stupid as not to know how to turn that around." Denji raised an eyebrow at his logic, but said nothing. She saw Yusuke leaning against the wall, watching them. Denji addressed him.  
  
"Since Tough Guy here doesn't want help, I'm going to go introduce myself to your mother." Yusuke winced.  
  
"Ok, if you want to, but I can guarantee that it won't be fun." Denji shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't thinking it would be fun." She left.  
  
* * * * 


	2. The Street Fight

Ok, this is written by both me and my good friend, Cordiers-Smith.  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Denji and Cordiers  
  
* * * *  
  
Cordiers' dreams blended with the annoying beeping of that alarm clock!  
  
His eyes opened slowly, he clenched them shut again. "Stupid friggin school! Why am I in the friggin student exchange program, now I gotta actually go to school!" He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his jeans and tee-shirt. Yusuke was not in the room, probably checking on his mom. He grabbed his shades off the dresser, he pulled a comb through his rugged hair and lumbered off to the bathroom, the only thing he hated more than school was early mornings!  
  
Denji saw Cordiers stumble into the bathroom as she made her way to the kitchen. He looked half awake. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. She saw note on the table from Yusuke saying he was leaving early. Denji raised an eyebrow at that. Yusuke hadn't struck her as an early person. She had just finished her cereal when Cordiers came in. Cordiers stopped at the entrance and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Up so early?" He inquired. Denji looked up.  
  
"Up so late?" Cordiers laughed.  
  
"I enjoy my sleep! Where's Yusuke?" She gestured towards note on the table. Cordiers quickly read the note.  
  
"Yusuke early? It's Armageddon!" It was her turn to laugh.  
  
"Well we best be off then." She said.  
  
"I haven't had breakfast."  
  
"You shoulda got up earlier." Cordiers smirked.  
  
"Whatever, ready when you are!" Denji tossed him a breakfast bar as they grabbed their books. He groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. Denji chuckled at him. He glared at her.  
  
"Stop being so friggin CHEERFUL!!" he growled.  
  
"Stop being so grumpy," she retorted. They turned the corner and saw a group of guys standing in their way.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" one of them asked. "Looks like friends of Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"So, what's it to ya?" Cordiers snarled. The leader smirked.  
  
"Well, we can't find Urameshi, so you'll have to do."  
  
"That's not a wise move." Denji said, softly. "Are you sure you want to be whipped?" The guys laughed.  
  
"Whipped? By you little girl? What fantasy world are you living in?" Denji dropped her books to the ground and held up her hands. Cordiers sighed and pulled his hands up into the defensive position.  
  
"I'm warning you guys, I'm a black belt!" he said. The stooges almost doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Buddy, you know how old that line is?" Cordiers smirked, the only problem with that reasoning was that he actually was! Denji gave a small smile. She hadn't had a good practice in a while. None of these guys were as good as she was, but at least she would be able to stretch her muscles. She turned to Cordiers.  
  
"If you really are a black belt, then maybe you can keep up with me. If not, then try to stay out of my way." She said practically. Cordiers nodded. "  
  
These punks aren't going to know what hit 'em!" Cordiers stretched out his hand and gestured to the people blocking his way. "Come on then and stop wasting my time."  
  
"Why you little punk!" shouted the leader and charged at the two kids, his gang held back, waiting to see their boss pummel these dorks! The leader jumped at Cordiers pulling his fist around in a punch, Cordiers moved like water. He jumped back and grabbed his assailants wrist with a vise like clamp. He stepped in towards him, lashed out with his elbow. The leaders nose made a cracking noise, Cordiers made a particular twist of his hip. The man landed on the sidewalk with a sickening crunch, he groaned in pain. Denji nodded.  
  
"Well Done." she said. The rest of the gang charged them. Denji sighed at the stupidity of the boys and waded into the fight. She ducked under the punch of one and slammed an open palm into the stomach of another. She twisted to her left and rammed her other fist into the jaw of the next one. Then she was hit from behind and fell to the sidewalk, scratching up her check. She rolled quickly back to her feet, lashing out with her foot to knock another one off his feet. She saw Cordiers out of the corner of her eye. She jumped and tackled a boy that had pulled a knife, and felt a sharp pain in her arm as the knife gouged her. She knocked it away, then punched the boy, knocking him out.  
  
Cordiers quickly ducked under a flailing fist, he clocked another of the users and lashed out with his foot to his another. A fist flew out and whacked him in the back of the head, before he could recover another fist jammed into his stomach his knees almost buckled and a groan escaped his throat. His thumb and forefinger jutted out striking another in the neck, the kid grabbed his neck and started to cough uncontrollably. He looked to his left, Denji was bleeding and bleeding bad.  
  
Denji winced at the pain in her arm. She was lying on the sidewalk, holding her arm with her other hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Two more of the boys rushed her and she lashed out with the only weapons available, her feet. As they leaned down to hit her, she struck them in the heads as hard as she could. They fell back, out. She struggled to sit up, biting her lip so as not to cry out. Her hand was slick with fresh blood. She saw Cordiers knock out the last two and turn toward her.  
  
"I guess we're going to be late for school." she whispered. Cordiers rushed over to where she was laying. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, you just sit still, I'm gonna to need you to raise your arm above your body." She did so, he ripped the sleeves off his tee shirt and bound her arm.  
  
"Come on," he said while helping her up, "We need to get you to a doctor." The leader of the group groaned in pain, Cordiers sauntered carefully over to be sure he wasn't dying.  
  
"You broke my nose," he muttered, "we're going to pay you out for this!"  
  
"You shoulda really thought about that before you started beating on us!"  
  
He groaned again as they passed. Then, quick as a flash, he pulled out a switchblade and attempted to cut Denji's Achilles tendon, Cordiers stepped on his arm.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah!" he waved his finger with a rebuking air, "none of that now, learn to admit it when your beaten." He turned back to Denji. "Come on then, I don't want you to bleed to death in the Tokyo streets."  
  
* * * *  
  
Denji and Cordiers didn't make it to school until lunch time. They had spent all morning at the hospital, getting Denji's arm stitched. She had fifteen stitches and her arm was in a sling. They found Yusuke sitting at a lunch table, looking bored. He turned as they dropped their books on the table. His eyes widened as he took in the sling, bandages, cuts, and bruises.  
  
"What happened to you two?" he asked. Cordiers scowled.  
  
"We ran into some friends of yours, you're not particularly liked around here are you?" Yusuke look perturbed.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok? Oh crap, heads are going to roll!"  
  
"Me, oh I'm fine, I've got a bit of bruise on the back of my head, but Denji's not so well."  
  
"Fifteen stitches, and my arm is out of use for a few days. Nothing I can't handle." Yusuke growled. "Fifteen stitches????? That's not nothing. Some people can be really stupid!!!!" Denji gave a grim smile.  
  
"It could have been worse. The knife was aimed at Cordiers' back." Cordiers eyebrow went up.  
  
"I hadn't heard about that part." Denji gave Cordiers a small smile.  
  
"I couldn't just let you be killed. Not over something that stupid." Cordiers didn't know what to say to that and shrugged. They grabbed lunch before the bell sent them to their next class.  
  
* * * 


	3. Spirit World Revealed

Ok, this is written by both me and my good friend, Cordiers-Smith.  
  
This is a shorter chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Denji and Cordiers  
  
* * * * Denji sat on the floor in the front room of Yusuke's house. She was home alone, the boys having gone to do something, Denji didn't really know what. She had decided to do some Clan style practicing, something she hadn't been able to do with the boys around. She started going through her martial arts exercises, pulling her Energy out and into her movements. They became sharper, more exact, more fluid. She knew her eyes were turning black as she called upon her power and that she would likely be glowing faintly. That was why she couldn't do this with others around.  
  
Cordiers entered the Urameshi abode and got the surprise of his life, Denji was glowing, not glowing like happy, glowing literally. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well...That's certainly not normal, something must be wrong with my eyes." Her reaction did nothing to help his bewilderment. She jumped up with a start, her eyes pitch black.  
  
"What's going on here?" He demanded, "What were you doing?"  
  
"I'm, well, I'm practicing with my Spirit Energy. What does it look like I'm doing? Surely you've seen something like this before, considering your bloodlines." She retorted. Cordiers looked stunned.  
  
"Were you painting or something? You musta left the top of the can off. Maybe you should lay down? And whats all this about my 'bloodlines'?! My parents are just the same as everybody else's!" Denji narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Look, I know you won't say anything around Yusuke or his mother, but there's no reason to pretend with me. You're half demon. Surely you can sense the same blood in my veins." She said. Cordiers backed up a step or two.  
  
Ok...If your playing a joke on me, it's not funny, if not, then what are you talking about!!?" Denji looked surprised.  
  
"You mean you don't know? You truly don't know?"  
  
"Uh, ok, your really freaking me out now, just stop, you've had your joke and now it's done." Denji's face betrayed no signs of laughter.  
  
"YOUR NOT JOKING!"  
  
Denji shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not. I thought you knew that you were half demon. I'm less than half, but I still have great Spirit Energy. But I guess you don't know about Spirit Energy or demons or Spirit World, do you? Maybe you should sit down." The glowing around Denji had faded and her eyes were blue again. She motioned to the couch. Cordiers eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. He sat down on the couch in stunned silence.  
  
"What's going on? What do you mean? Are you saying my parents aren't human?"  
  
"No, you're half demon. That means that one of your parents is human, the other a demon. And I'm using the term demon differently than "The Devil". Now, most demons don't like humans, in fact most of those you'd meet in the human world are evil, but not all. They're not all evil. I come from a Clan of not evil demons." Cordiers breath came shortly.  
  
"How, how do you expect me to believe all of this?" Denji shrugged.  
  
"You saw what you saw. I don't deny that I was glowing or that my eyes changed color. I know they do. That was my Spirit Energy. Demons, and some humans, can use it as a weapon. I can sense that you are part demon. But, if you don't believe me, what's your reason for what you saw?" Cordiers paused, he tried to put it all into focus, it wasn't working.  
  
"What can I do about this?" Denji put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Right now? Do nothing. If I had known that you didn't know, I would have told you a little differently. I'm still the same person I was. Just let it sit in the back of your mind. If you have questions I'll answer them, just ask when no one else is around." Cordiers nodded, he was stunned.  
  
"Thanks...I guess." He stumbled off to the bedroom. He turned around one more time. "Thank-you, really." Denji watched Cordiers stumble off. She sighed and put her head in her hands. That went well!!! NOT. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. She resumed her practice, staying aware of any more intrusions. 


	4. The First Mission

Here's the next chapter. Please review. The more reviews we get the faster we'll post new chapters.  
  
NOTE: THIS IS AN UPDATED CHAPTER. WE FIXED THE ERRORS THAT HAD BEEN POINTED OUT TO US.  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Denji and Cordiers.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was several weeks later when Denji and Cordiers had their lives turned upside down again. They were walking to the store to get some snacks for their midterm studying, when a young woman with blue hair grabbed Denji and pulled her into a side alley. Cordiers followed. Denji yanked her arm away from the woman.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you two. You're not the easiest people to find. I'm Botan." Denji blinked.  
  
"Botan. I've read about you. What do you want with us?"  
  
"Koenma asked me to bring you to him. Our Spirit Detective isn't well trained and is in a bit of trouble. We need you two to help him." she explained. Denji nodded.  
  
"I understand. I'm ready." she stated. Cordiers looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry; you lost me at Koenma, could someone please explain what's going on here?"  
  
Denji looked at Cordiers. "Well, um, this has to do with the demon stuff we were talking about a few weeks ago. Koenma is the Ruler of Spirit World. There are three worlds, Spirit, Human, and the Makai Lands or the Demon World. A Spirit Detective hunts dangerous demons and arrests them. My Clan has a history of helping Spirit Detectives when needed."  
  
"Oh, good, I've uh...Well been practicing my...powers." he said. Denji looked at him oddly.  
  
"Well I figured that if I'm going to have this stuff I might as well use it!" he protested. Botan butted in.  
  
"Ok then, you're needed now! So if you don't mind."  
  
"Lead on," said Cordiers confidently.  
  
Denji's eyebrows rose at his comment and followed Botan deeper into the alley. She was puzzled by Cordiers. He didn't have any powers that she knew of. Why was he pretending he did? She would have to keep an eye on him. Maybe he did have powers and she just had never seen them. Botan stopped in front of a wall. She touched it and it shimmered and changed to reveal a hidden portal. Botan handed Denji a device.  
  
"This is a Communicator. The Spirit Detective has one and so do I. Try to keep in touch. Well, in you go." she said, cheerfully. Denji pocketed the communicator and jumped in, assuming Cordiers would follow. She landed on her feet in a barren wasteland. Her senses were afire with DEMONS. She saw a Castle of some kind in the distance. She turned to see Cordiers land next to her. He rolled to his feet and then almost fell over again.  
  
"Well...That was different." He felt cold, so cold. "Where are we? Are we in spirit world?"  
  
"No, Makai, but what were you talking about? You don't have any powers! You shouldn't have come; you're going to get yourself killed!"  
  
Cordiers put on a hurt air. "Hey now, that's not nice, I might have powers for all you know!"  
  
She looked expectantly for at him for a few moments. "Well?!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Well!?  
  
"You'll see 'em soon enough!" He said defiantly. Denji looked at him, exasperated.  
  
"You didn't know about your heritage until a few weeks ago and you didn't believe me. You cannot convince me that in those few weeks you have accepted everything I told you AND mastered some Spirit Techniques."  
  
Cordiers winked. "Oh well, I guess I'm a fast learner. I'm not going so far as to say I've mastered any techniques, but they sure are cool! It wasn't really 'til about a week ago that the whole thing kinda sunk in, after that I couldn't help myself, I just...worked on it I guess."  
  
Denji raised an eyebrow and shrugged, but said nothing. She resigned herself to having to protect him. She pointed to the Castle.  
  
"That's where we're supposed to go." she said. They made their way to the Castle and through the main gates. They saw a party of four ahead of them. Denji readied herself. These could be friends or foe. As she neared she realized one of them looked familiar. The group turned at her and Cordiers' footsteps.  
  
"Yusuke?!?" Denji exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll second that! What the crap are you doing here!? Don't you know this is a dangerous place to be!!?"  
  
Denji scowled at Cordiers.  
  
"You don't know how dangerous this place is either!! Not that I know exactly what's going to happen, but I'm better suited to this than either of you. At least I've been trained. Now, Yusuke tell what you're doing here quickly. I have to find the Spirit Detective."  
  
Yusuke blinked.  
  
"Um, I am the Spirit Detective. We're after the Four Saint Beasts." Denji blinked.  
  
"You're the Spirit Detective?!? Oh, boy, we're in trouble. At least you brought friends, but against the Saint Beasts, I don't know what they'll be able to do."  
  
"Hey, I can take care of myself. What are you doing here, anyway?" Yusuke protested.  
  
"Koenma thought you'd need some help. He sent me." Denji replied.  
  
"Us!" Cordiers growled. Denji shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but you have no power, so I don't know what Koenma was thinking."  
  
"No powers? Koenma must be a Fool! I don't need your help, so stay out of my way." One of the others responded. Denji turned to see a fire Demon. She snarled and pulled her katana.  
  
"Demon!!" she growled, lunging for him. Cordiers jumped between the very sharp katana and the black-haired new guy.  
  
"Break it up you guys! Any differences you have, settle 'em later! Right now we're doing something important remember!" Denji looked at Cordiers.  
  
"Fine, I'll just kill him later. I really don't care which demons I kill first." Her voice was full of cold fury. She stalked deeper into the Castle, the others following behind. A tall oafish looking kid, about Cordiers age, turned to Yusuke.  
  
"What's up with her Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno, why don't you ask her? Oh, by the way, this is Cordiers Smith, and Ms. Happypants up there is Denji Shamen," he pointed to the other guys standing next to him, "This is Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei."  
  
The orange haired kid piped up. "Oh, hey Mr. Quarters!"  
  
Cordiers sighed and stared at the ground. "Hello...Kuwabara, you know what, why don't you just call me Smith, easier for both of us." Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"Ok." he said. He called to Denji. "Hey, what's your problem?" Denji whirled, her eyes black.  
  
"I hate all demons!! What's so hard to understand about that? I can't believe Koenma sent me here to baby sit."  
  
"I am sure Koenma sent you here to be a help to us." Kurama spoke for the first time, his voice calm. "And you are part demon yourself, as is you companion. Doesn't that make hating all demons difficult?" Denji actually looked at Kurama, his soft voice fading some of her blind fury.  
  
"Technically, yes, I'm part demon. But I'm Clan, so it's not the same. And Cordiers didn't know about his heritage for a long time, so he's different too."  
  
Cordiers cocked his head to one side. "I really don't see the logic in your reasoning, how does the fact that I don't know about my heritage any different than these two?" He gestured towards Kurama and Hiei. Denji sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Simple... you don't know what being a demon is. You have demon blood, but you think and act like a human. That kept you alive for the first few weeks. Then we had that street fight and I decided that you were alright, even though you're a half-breed." She pointed at Kurama and Hiei. "But those two are pure demon and any pure demons I meet are dead."  
  
"But you're Clan, you said. The Clan doesn't use their powers to kill." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"The rules have changed. I no longer follow those Clan laws. But, I still obey Koenma and he's put me here to help you, so....." she paused, considering. "So, you two are safe from me until this is over. Afterwards, I can't make any promises."  
  
Kuwabara looked questioningly at Yusuke. "Ok...That was weird, well whatever," he looked over at Hiei, "looks like you've got some enemies shrimp."  
  
Hiei glowered at Kuwabara. "At least I'm not an idiot."  
  
* * * * 


	5. The First Fights

Here's chapter 5. Please review. The more reviews we get the faster we'll post new chapters.  
  
NOTE: Cordiers and I wanted our Characters to fight, but there are only four Saint Beast, so we added too more demons. They aren't necessarily Saint Beasts, but we couldn't replace another fighter for Denji and Cordiers. The matches are too good.  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Denji and Cordiers.  
  
* * * *  
  
The six of them climbed the last of the stairs and entered a large room with flickering torches the only light. At the far end there was another set of stairs. The trip up had been quiet. Kuwabara was very confused and out of his league. Yusuke was just quiet, as was Hiei.  
  
Denji had to admit that she was impressed that Hiei hadn't even flinched as she had charged him. Kurama kept looking at her, wondering, and Cordiers, well, Denji didn't know what was up with him. He hadn't said anything. Denji wondered if it was something she had said. She hoped not. They stopped in the center of the room. Yusuke looked around.  
  
"I guess we just keep going up," he said. He took a step forward.  
  
"Don't be so sure." A deep voice echoed around the chamber. A strange creature came out of the shadows. It looked to be made of rock.  
  
"You've gone far enough. I am Genbu, the only Saint Beast you'll meet."  
  
Yusuke clenched his hands. "Yeah, whatever. We can take you, you overgrown pebble!!"  
  
Genbu laughed." Go ahead and try, human." saying human like a swear word.  
  
Kurama stepped forward. "No, Yusuke. Let me fight."  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Whatever." He moved back with the rest of them to watch Kurama fight.  
  
Denji watched as Kurama stepped forward. She could see his power growing as he prepared to fight.  
  
"How can he fight?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch, he's more cutthroat than I when it comes to battle and even more precise." Hiei commented.  
  
Genbu lunged and Kurama dodged. Genbu vanished.  
  
"Uh, where's he go?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Denji searched the room with her mind, but could sense nothing but rock. Suddenly Genbu appeared behind Kurama, who barely dodged out of the way. Kurama fell to one knee, a hand holding his stomach. Denji felt his pain and saw blood dripping from his hand.  
  
"If Kurama's hurt, we're going to have problems." Hiei stated.  
  
Denji looked at him. "The wound isn't deep. After the fight, I can deal with it." Kurama stood and pulled a rose from his hair  
  
"If he's trying to win the guy over, I don't think it's going to work." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well, everything's coming up roses." Yusuke joked.  
  
Denji rolled her eyes.  
  
"It smells girly...I don't think I like it." Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Oh, so I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens." Yusuke retorted.  
  
"Quiet, you two!!!" Denji hissed at them. She needed to concentrate. She needed to see Kurama's strength so she could know how much he could be counted on in this mission and how he fought for when she killed him later.  
  
The fight progressed. Kurama cut Genbu into tiny pieces with his Rose Whip. The fight seemed to be over. Denji took a step forward to help Kurama, when a massive amount of Spirit Energy smacked her senses. She moved to shout a warning, when Kurama jerked his head up and brought his Rose Whip to bear. Genbu reassembled himself.  
  
'Ok, that isn't good.' Denji thought. Kurama continued to fight, breaking Genbu into pieces and watching him pull back together. Kurama found Genbu's weakness. One stone held everything together. As long as that stone was intact, Genbu wouldn't die. But Kurama's whip found it and Genbu was defeated.  
  
Denji knelt down next to Kurama, who had fallen to his knees once the fight was done. He looked up in surprise when she touched him.  
  
"Let me see it," she commanded.  
  
"It isn't bad," he said.  
  
Denji shook her head. "No, even if it is not, there is no need for you to bear it any longer. I can Heal it and still have plenty of Power to fight with."  
  
Kurama studied her for a moment and Denji felt a slight blush coming to her face. He gave her a small smile and removed his hand from the wound.  
  
"Thank you." he said quietly.  
  
Denji swallowed and placed her hand over the wound. It was bad enough, but nothing she couldn't handle. She fed her Energy into the wound through her hand. A blue glow spread from her hand to his wound and the wound closed. She waited a few more seconds, making sure the pain was gone. The blue faded and she helped Kurama to his feet.  
  
Cordiers patted Kurama on the back. "That was awesome, I've never seen anything like it before in my life! If this is the life of a Spirit Detective, sign me up!"  
  
Hiei looked at him disgustedly. "You idiot, he would have killed you in seconds."  
  
"You've never seen anything like it? Then you just admitted that you don't have powers. If you did that wouldn't have been so exciting," Denji accused. "Though it is true that Kurama is a very skilled fighter."  
  
Cordiers sighed. "Your logic still doesn't make any sense, just because I've never seen somebody with a crazy whip cutting up a big stone guy, you assume I don't have any abilities? Can't you just take my word for it?"  
  
Denji sighed. "My logic makes perfect sense. First off, Kurama's Rose Whip is a pretty basic Technique, if you thought about it. While is looks cool to those who have no pervious exposure to such things, it is clearly a basic attack. It only uses Spirit Energy to summon the Whip in the first place and a small amount to maintain the form. Second, when you develop your Spirit Energy, your presence or aura grows. Only the very skilled can alter their aura to mask their power. Your aura hasn't grown much at all since I first met you."  
  
Cordiers shook his head. "Whatever, just think what you want and get off my back, take my friggin word for it."  
  
Denji threw up her hands in frustration. Her eyes shifted to black and a faint blur outline could be seen at the edges of her fingertips.  
  
"I hate pride. There is nothing wrong with not having power. Admit it. A stronger man admits when he has reached his limits. What I wouldn't give for a few Clan members right now. None of these stupid, idiotic ego trips, even the males." She turned to Kurama. "Are you alright? Is there any more pain?"  
  
He shook his head. "I am alright, thank you. Perhaps you should just let him be. If what you say is true, then he is quite new to this. It would be difficult to adapt to all of this at once. While many of our Techniques are simple enough when coming from a knowledgeable point of view, it can be quite overwhelming to a newcomer."  
  
Denji sighed. "You're right. I'll leave him be." They headed up the stairs toward the next Saint Beast.  
  
* * * *  
  
The group entered a large room draped with black curtains, in the middle stood a tall dark figure. The shadows of the room seemed to gravitate towards it, all that could be seen of the body was two brilliantly shining red dots.  
  
"I Jonjel, I strong, stronger than stupid Genbu, I crush you all! Most painful!"  
  
Hiei smirked. "At last, it seems as if we have found Kuwabara's mentor."  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara, not catching the insult.  
  
Hiei didn't bother to answer, instead he stepped forward. "Let me fight this fool-"  
  
"No," Cordiers broke in. "Let me. I've gotta prove to you all that I actually can fight."  
  
Hiei scowled at him. "He'll tear you to pieces."  
  
"Well, then you won't have to worry about me will you?" Cordiers retorted. Before the others could protest he stepped up. "I'll fight you, you overgrown...nothing."  
  
Hiei grimaced, the fight would be miserable short, the truth was that Jonjel was strong and the boy was not, he doubted if Cordiers would take even one hit.  
  
Jonjel rumbled with laughter. "You die fast puny human!"  
  
Cordiers stepped into the defensive stance.  
  
Jonjel started to shake, shaking uncontrollably, a horrible groan escaped him. Then before you could say 'bob's your uncle' he had shifted into a shadowy snake.  
  
Faster than lightning he slithered towards Cordiers, his coils snaked out, wrapping themselves around him. Jonjel tried to pin Cordiers' arms to his sides. Cordiers desperately flailed about, success, they were free.  
  
Denji watched as Cordiers fought. Her hand rested on the hilt of her katana, ready to jump in if needed. She would let him prove himself, but wouldn't let him die. She winced as she felt a new pain in him. She could almost feel the ribs cracking.  
  
Denji started, that was bad! If she was so attuned to Cordiers that she could feel his ribs cracking, then she trusted him a lot more than she thought. Kurama and Hiei both turned at her sudden movement. Denji shook her head and motioned to the fight. Hiei turned back, but Kurama leaned over.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look like you're in pain."  
  
Denji nodded. "I'm fine," she said shortly, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. She turned back to the fight.  
  
Cordiers almost screamed out in pain, the snake was crushing his body, he was helpless, the pain was overwhelming. The snake's coils pressed against his body and he felt a strange pain in his chest, so slight was the pain and yet it bothered him.  
  
Suddenly it hit him, it was his sunglasses. Jonjel pulled his snake head up and hissed at Cordiers.  
  
Cordiers spat back and reached down, he snatched the sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and smashed them in his hand, blood trickled down his wrist. Jonjel squeezed tighter.  
  
Cordiers gripped the lens shard tightly and shoved it as hard as he could into Jonjel's eye.  
  
The shape shifter screeched with pain and immediately released his grasp. He slunk off to a dark corner of the room.  
  
Cordiers draped to the floor and panted for breath.  
  
Jonjel slid back, the shadows gathering towards him. He changed again, this time into a large wolf.  
  
"You hurt Jonjel. Now Jonjel hurt you bad!"  
  
He sprang at Cordiers, his paws flashing out.  
  
Cordiers cried out, the paws cut a huge gash across his chest. Jonjel rumbled with laughter once more.  
  
He sprang again, but this time Cordiers caught him in the throat and brought his knee smashing up into the wolf's stomach.  
  
Denji groaned as Cordiers was hurt worse. She could feel every pain as he got them. She wanted to jump in there and save him, but knew that unless his life was threatened, his pride wouldn't let him accept her help. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Kurama's eyes.  
  
"You feel his pain, don't you?"  
  
She nodded and bit back a cry as he was struck again. She fell to one knee, Kurama half catching her. He kept his hands on her shoulders, to support her if needed. They both watched as Cordiers continued to fight.  
  
Jonjel slunk away, yelping in pain, he returned to the center of the room and growled deeply at Cordiers.  
  
"Me not want to use this, but now me have to. Now you die bad, all of you!"  
  
Jonjel started his shivering routine, Cordiers waited for him to change into his next beast.  
  
The shadows gathered around Jonjel once more, his body mass started to grow, larger and larger.  
  
Cordiers eyes grew wider with every foot he grew.  
  
Jonjel reached his peak and let out a giant roar. "You like Form of Shadows?!"  
  
Cordiers smirked. "You think I'd go into battle without my own little 'special' weapon."  
  
Cordiers stretched out his arm, electricity began to crackle in his palm, it formed into a ball and then burst into a bright red flame. He shot a look at Denji which was easily read as 'I told you so.' He frowned briefly as he saw Denji. She was sitting on the floor, Kurama holding her shoulders, pain in her eyes. He turned back to Jonjel.  
  
"This is my Spirit Fireball, I hope you like it."  
  
Cordiers flung it at Jonjel with all his might. It sped towards him, burning the air behind it.  
  
Jonjel put up his right hand and caught it. He shoved it down his throat. "Hmmm Good! More, Jonjel want more!"  
  
Cordiers jaw dropped, Denji looked as if she was about to spring into action, Hiei looked nonchalant, Kurama looked worried, Kuwabara looked...like Kuwabara and Yusuke was a mirror of Denji.  
  
Jonjel charged, his fists swinging from side to side, he stopped right in front of Cordiers and raised his fist high into the air. "Now Jonjel smash you!"  
  
"Move you idiot," shouted Hiei.  
  
Cordiers was frozen to the ground. Suddenly Jonjel looked as if he changed his mind. A muffled thud rose from his belly and smoke drifted out of his mouth.  
  
'Oh great'! thought Cordiers, 'now he's going to breathe fire on me or something!'  
  
But Jonjel didn't move, he stood there stock still, a small trickle of black blood dribbled onto his chin.  
  
Kurama was the first to speak. "He's dead."  
  
Cordiers almost fell over in shock. Dead?! How did that happen?!  
  
"Yes," pointed out Hiei, "It seems as if the fool's Spirit Fireball exploded inside of Jonjel."  
  
The team rushed over to Cordiers, Kurama helping Denji stand.  
  
"Good strategy Cordiers," congratulated Kuwabara, "I never saw that one coming!"  
  
Denji, Cordiers, Kurama and Yusuke sighed.  
  
Hiei sneered up. "That wasn't strategy you idiot, that was dumb luck."  
  
Denji carefully walked over to Cordiers. Every breath was like fire.  
  
'His ribs must be almost broken,' she thought. Kurama had helped her stand and was now walking next to her, one arm around her waist for support. She stopped in front of Cordiers.  
  
"Well, I'm not so prideful to admit I was wrong, Cordiers." she said, wincing in pain.  
  
Cordiers smiled weakly. "Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear." He stumbled forward. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna pass out."  
  
He fell forward onto the hard stone.  
  
Denji shot forward to catch him, whimpering as her own 'wounds' screamed in pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kurama.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Yusuke asked, kneeling down.  
  
She laid Cordiers down on the stone floor.  
  
"I will be." She touched Cordiers chest. Her hands started to glow blue and she sighed as her own pain faded. It only took a few minutes for Cordiers to be Healed.  
  
"You must be a great Healer," Kurama said. "To feel his pain as your own."  
  
She looked up at him, startled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama looked at him. "Every time Cordiers was injured, she felt it."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you were sitting on the floor. But why didn't you do that with Kurama?"  
  
Denji sighed. "I don't know Kurama well enough. I didn't think I knew Cordiers well enough either, or I would have shielded my mind." She looked at Kurama. "I don't know about a 'great' Healer. I'm one of the stronger on my generation, but..." she shrugged and helped Cordiers sit up as he woke back up.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't heal everything. I can't use all my powers yet. I may need them later, but you're mostly better."  
  
He stood and Denji climbed to her feet. The team headed for the next set of stairs. 


End file.
